1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assemblies and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a new type of optical fiber connector assembly has been developed based on a universal serial bus (USB) connector assembly. The optical fiber connector assembly includes an optical fiber plug connector of which the configuration is substantially the same as a USB plug connector and an optical fiber socket connector. It is desired that the optical fiber socket connector is capable of connecting to the USB plug connector or optically coupling with the optical fiber plug connector. However, the optical fiber plug connector needs to be precisely aligned with the optical fiber socket connector to ensure successful light signal transmittance. As such, the optical fiber socket connector usually includes alignment pins and the optical fiber plug connector defines alignment holes for receiving corresponding alignment pins. However, the USB plug connector does not define alignment holes. As a result, when the USB plug connector is connected to the optical fiber socket connector, the alignment pins and the USB connector can be damaged from misalignment.
Therefore, an optical fiber connector assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.